


sleep off the sick

by justcosmics



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, pure fluff, sick, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcosmics/pseuds/justcosmics
Summary: Peter meant to leave, he really did. But as he passed the kitchen on the way out he eyed the can of soup sitting, untouched, on the counter. And soup was supposed to help a fever.ORTony Stark gets sick and Peter tries to make him feel better.





	sleep off the sick

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! im jay and this is my first attempt to write these characters. this is probably really OOC but i tried my best - hopefully they will be more in character in future stories lol  
> hope you enjoy :)

Tony Stark doesn’t get sick.

Or at least that’s what Peter thought as he read over the text Happy had sent hours before. So here Peter was, standing in front of the compound and fiddling with his phone nervously.

“Hi, Friday!” He said almost immediately as he entered the building’s elevator, clicking the highest button and sitting back against the elevator wall.

“Hello, Mr. Parker. Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark that you are in the building?” The AI replied from up above.

“No, I think I’ll surprise him,” Peter replied excitedly. “And FRIDAY, I told you, you can call me Peter!” Peter laughed.

“I will keep that in mind, Mr. Peter,” FRIDAY answered, and Peter rolled his eyes playfully, patiently waiting for the doors to open, and once they did, Peter stepped into the building, not seeing a soul in the living and kitchen area, leaving the little spider perplexed. It was unusual for nobody to be around, usually, the compound was bursting with life, avengers around every corner.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter scanned the floor, seeing an unopened can of chicken noodle soup sitting on the counter. He stepped into the inventor’s lab, eyeing around the room until he found a very tired, very sick Tony Stark fiddling with his Iron Man helmet. His eyes looked red and tired, and Peter swore he could see sweat lingering around his hairline.

“Mr. Stark?” He called out again, and Tony looked up at the boy, sighing slightly.

“I thought I told Happy to text you. I’m not feeling too hot, kid.” He sat up further weakly, and Peter thought to himself how he had never seen Tony be anything but as strong as his iron suit. “Oh, and kid, please just call me Tony, you make me sound old.” Tony chuckled as Peter walked across the room and sat on his desk like he did most days he was here.

“I’ll start calling you Tony if you’ll call me Peter,” Peter answered in a sassy tone, knowing Tony only really called him kid, or on occasion a nickname he would think of at the moment.

Tony rolled his tired, red eyes, smiling at the fifteen-year-old. “Kid, I don’t want to get you sick, I’ll text Happy to pull a car around to bring you home-”

“Mr. Stark, please let me stay!” Peter begged, kicking his feet softly in the air, giving the inventor puppy eyes.

“Next time, kiddo. Next time.” Tony looked back down at his helmet, fixing some wires from the inside that seemed to be malfunctioning. Peter tossed himself off the desk with a small thud on the ground and sighed.

Peter sighed louder again, trying his best to get Tony to look up at him as he crossed his arms angrily, but Tony only found it adorable how he tried to look frustrated.

“That trick doesn’t work on me, maybe May, but definitely not me.”

Peter was annoyed, to say the least, he treasured every day he spent with Tony, but he didn’t want to look like a full on rage baby in front of him. Embarrassing. So instead, he said goodbye sadly and went to head out the door.

“Mr. Stark, you shouldn’t be working if you’re sick,” Peter said as he walked out, making Tony stop what he was doing for a second. Tony didn’t feel like he needed to rest though, so he continued fiddling with the helmet.

Peter meant to leave, he really did. But as he passed the kitchen on the way out he eyed the can of soup sitting, untouched, on the counter.

And soup was supposed to help a fever.

—

Almost an hour later, Tony finally decided to listen to the kid and sit down in the living room, planning to turn on FOX News for background noise. He opened the lab doors, walking down the hall into the main room, and his eyes grew wide at the sight in the kitchen.

The soup was everywhere. At least five cans of chicken noodle soup were scattered around the kitchen area, and most of the cans were dripping broth onto the floor. He saw pots and pans scattered around the kitchen as well, most of them drenched in hot soup.

“Peter?!” Tony said sharply, glancing around for the culprit. He crossed his arms, looking directly at the countertop.

Moments later, a fifteen-year-old spider boy slowly rose up behind the counter, his clothes covered in cold soup and his face red with embarrassment.

“Mr. Stark, I can explain! You see, I was gonna leave- but then I saw the soup sitting out! And then I accidentally spilled it, but I didn’t want you to wait, so I made another. Turns out I’m not good and making soup-”

“Kid, stop talking-” Tony tried to hush him, in fear he would explode from speaking so fast or run out of air.

“I made you soup, though! It’s good, I tried it- wait I mean, I didn’t-”

Tony cut him off when he advanced forward to grab a bowl of chicken noodle soup, covered with broth on the outside of the bowl as well. Even if he didn’t particularly like soup, but he would eat it all if it made the kid proud of making it.

“FRIDAY, get someone to clean this up,” Tony spoke to the AI, and without waiting for a response, he sat down on the couch in the living room. “Pete, take off that shirt,” Tony added, placing the bowl of soup on the table next to him. Peter did what he was told, placing the wet shirt on the counter.

“Come here, Pete,” The inventor beckoned him, waving him over. Peter found his way next to Tony.

“Also, I don’t think I’m gonna get sick,” Peter started, facing the man. Tony nodded, agreeing with him. Since he had gotten his spider powers, he hadn't once gotten sick. Yet. Before Tony could say anything to respond, Peter was already talking nonstop and Tony knew he wouldn't have the chance to talk any time soon.

Tony noticed Peter’s curls seemed to bounce a bit as he talked about school this week or how many times this one girl flipped him off. And how his biology teacher is making the class dissect frogs next class and how he definitely would skip school to not be part of that.

“Mr. Stark, do you wanna watch a movie?” The kid proposed, noticing him Tony’s eyes began to droop, and how he had yawned a few times.

“Sure, kid.” He handed Peter the remote, watching him turn on one of the many Star Wars movies, not really sure which one it was this time.

Peter leaned his head on Tony’s leg, using him as a pillow to lay all the way down on the couch, which Tony was perfectly fine with. Tony grabbed his soup and ate a few bites, but stopped because the taste was terrible, and he wasn’t sure why the soup was sour.

He put the soup down and yawned, looking down to see his kid in a very deep sleep, rolling his eyes to see the movie only 5 minutes in. Tony gently brushed through Peter’s curls, moving some out of his eyes, even though he was asleep and it wouldn’t make any difference.

Tony yawned again, deciding to close his eyes for just a minute. Just a second.

He slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked reading! any feedback in the comments would be great - i always love to improve my writing cuz ik its far from perfect!!


End file.
